Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology
The power to be a Poltergeist of godly power. Perfect version of Poltergeist Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Ghost Physiology and Transcendent Undead Physiology. Also Called *Exspiravit Tumultum Deus/Numine Physiology *Noisy Ghost/Spirit/Poltergeist Deity/God Physiology *Transcendent Noisy Ghost/Spirit Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a godly Poltergeist of terrifying power. They possess the usual abilities that normal Poltergeist have, but at a level that they cannot hope to reach. The user gains a greater variety of paranormal abilities, are able to control other Poltergeists, and can rearrange or outright destroy the very concepts of the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Applications * Absolute Condition: The user's power is greater than other Noisy Ghosts. * Destruction/Absolute Destruction: The user can destroy virtually or absolutely anything depending on how powerful they are. * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm. * Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement: Evoke extreme fear and horror in others. * Illusion Manipulation/Absolute Illusion: Cause terrifying illusions to trick their opponents/victims if they are actually real or not. * Invisibility/Absolute Concealment: Render oneself unseen to the naked eye. * Phantasm Dwelling Creation: Share a link with the world beyond the living imposing itself on the world as a ghostly haunting, spreading their malevolent taint across the world. ** Environmental Unity ** Adaptive Possession: Host themselves into anything and everything within reach. ** Haunted * Portal Manipulation: Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and afterlife plane. * Shapeshifting/Omnifarious: Manipulate their spiritual bodies into virtually or absolutely any form they choose. * Uncertainty Manipulation: Manipulate paranormal uncertainty to warp reality around them. ** Phenomenon Manipulation: As a subpower to Uncertainty Manipulation, the user can manipulate as well as create anomalies inside houses to scare people, such as causing blood/green slime to ooze from the walls or ceiling. ** Reality Warping: As of mentioned before, the user can warp reality such as manipulating and creating things out of thin air, warping rooms into eldritch geometries, and among other supernatural feats. ** Uncertainty Creation: Transcendent Poltergeists can cause paranormal happenings to occur. * Soul/Soul Energy Absorption: Empower themselves from absorbing souls. * Telekinesis: Like any Poltergeist they can levitate opponents/victims or objects into the air and violently throw them with their minds alone. * Voice Manipulation: Imitate the voices of others, or just simply change their voices. Variations * Earth-Bound Physiology * Negative Emotion Empowerment Associations *Poltergeist Physiology *Spirit World Lordship *Transcendent Ghost Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Positive emotions like love, happiness, etc, may weaken the user until they become powerless. *Being resurrected by an outside force may cause the user to lose their powers. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Siphoning or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Reverend Henry Kane/The Beast (Poltergeist Series) * Lord Poltergeist (Spongebob Squarepants) Gallery SpongeBob Squarepants Lord Poltergeist.jpg|Lord Poltergeist (SpongeBob Squarepants) is incredibly powerful, with the normal Poltergeist powers, and the ability to warp reality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Rare power